Mi Mejor Amiga
by miko kaoru-sama
Summary: -Lo siento Kagome, pero yo no siento lo mismo que tu, amo a Kikyo- vi como me miraba por unos segundo, como queriendo decirme algo, pero solo se mordió su labio y agacho la mirada- te quiero Kag, pero solo como mi amiga, lo siento...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todas! Espero que les guste este pequeño fic que leerán a continuación, la verdad es que me inspire mucho en una canción de Noel Schajris "Mi Mejor Amiga", cada vez que la escuchaba me imaginaba esta historia, pero hoy me anime a escribirla... bueno aquí la dejo! :)**

**Link de la canción para que la escuchen! :D**

watch?v=nj2jBIjafoU

**-dialogo-**

"**pensamiento"**

Mi Mejor Amiga

_Yo conocía como nadie cada detalle de ti__  
__Sabia todos tus defectos y cosas que no es de decir__  
__Porque son para mí__._

Era primavera en la bella ciudad de Tokio y dos jóvenes se encontraban conversando en una hermosa plaza, estaba atardeciendo.

-Inuyasha ¿Te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos?- dijo una bella joven mientras miraba fijamente el atardecer, desde donde estaban se podía apreciar en su plenitud.

-Claro que si Kagome, tú estabas en esa fiesta junto al estúpido de Koga y cuando se quiso aprovechar de ti, te salve ¿A qué viene la pregunta? ¿Me puedes explicar que está pasando? ¿Para qué me llamaste? Tenía otras cosas que hacer, sabes –Inuyasha miro confundido y enojado a Kagome. Llevaban ahí más o menos media hora y no había hablado en todo ese rato, hasta ahora. La verdad es que desde hace un tiempo que ella estaba actuando muy extraño, cada vez que la miraba fijamente a sus ojos ella miraba a otra parte o cada vez que le tocaba el brazo para hablarle, se asustaba y se alejaba rápidamente de él, casi ni le dirigía la palabra, la verdad no entendía nada.

-Sabes, ese día creo que no te agradecí lo que hiciste por mí, si no fuera por ti no sé qué hubiese pasado conmigo- Kagome lo miro por unos instantes e Inuyasha por una extraña razón, se sintió muy triste, esos ojos achocolatados que siempre se veían alegres, ahora lo miraban melancólicos... ¿Qué le pasaba?- esa noche Koga estaba muy borracho y no estaba consciente de lo que hacía, yo…

-Kagome, si me llamaste para defender a Koga, no te resultara. Tú sabes que ese lobo no estaba tan borracho como para no saber lo que hacía en ese momento, así como tampoco lo estuvo ahora. Siempre hace lo mismo, se emborracha, hace estupideces y tú lo defiendes… ¡Pareciera que te gustara o algo así!- se sentía molesto la verdad, no entendía ese afán que tenía Kagome de defender a todo el mundo que la había dañado, para el Koga era una basura, siempre sería una basura.

_Ahora dices: "Ya no puedo no quiero engañarte más…__  
__Ya no puedo ser tu amiga, porque las verdad es que__  
__siento mucho más"__  
_

-Pero si no hubiese sido por él, jamás te hubiese conocido- lo dijo tan despacio que le costó entender lo que dijo. Y tan rápido como lo dijo recordó ese encuentro.

_*** 5 años atrás ***_

Bien, debía admitir que la fiesta en la que se encontraba ahora ¡Estaba buenísima! Había muchas mujeres, música y lo que todo hombre necesita… ¡alcohol! No es que el fuese un alcohólico ni nada de eso, ¡pero vamos! ¡Tenía apenas 18 años! ¡Estaba en la flor de su juventud! Podía hacer lo que quiera.

-¡Inuyasha!- y ahí estaba su amigo de grandes travesuras desde su infancia, Miroku siempre estuvo a su lado desde que tenía memoria la verdad, cuando uno tenía un problema, el otro estaba ahí para ayudar, y cuando a uno de los dos lo atrapaban… pues la verdad es que los dos caían- ya estaba pensando que no vendrías Jajajaj ¿Que te paso?- cuando llego a su lado le paso un vaso con un extraño liquido adentro, de segura era alcohol.

-Lo mismo de siempre, ya sabes.

-¿Problemas con los viejos?

-¡Din, din, din! ¡Tenemos un ganador! - dijo sarcástico mientras daba un pequeño trago a su vaso, y no se había equivocado, era alcohol.

-¡Vamos! ¿No seas amargado, porque no vamos a saludar a Koga mejor?- le dijo travieso mientras literalmente lo arrastraba.

-¿Y por qué no mejor vas y te tiras de un puente?-Koga y él no se llevaban muy bien, es más... ¡Ni se llevaban! Había una innata rivalidad entre ambos que no se podía negar, siempre andaban compitiendo quien era el mejor, ya sea el mejor del futbol, de karate, quien tenía a la mejor mujer ¡En fin! Lo odiaba- aun no entiendo cómo me convenciste de venir a este lugar sabes- dijo mientras daba otro sorbo a su trago.

-¡Oh vamos! Es una fiesta hombre y sabes que ese Koga invito a todo el colegio como fiesta de despedida así que, deja de quejarte y por lo menos salúdalo- Miroku estaba buscando al mencionado con la vista hasta que lo encontró rodeado de puras mujeres- ¡Ahí esta!

Ambos se acercaron, aunque Inuyasha sin ninguna prisa, y al estar más cerca, pudieron ver como este sostenía muy firmemente a una mujer a su lado. Inuyasha no pudo evitar analizarla y grabar cada detalle de ella en su memoria, era hermosa.

Empezó su análisis desde sus hermosas piernas, las que podía apreciar gracias a la diminuta falda que estaba usando, pero sin caer en lo vulgar claro, subió la vista y pudo ver unos senos no tan grandes, pero tampoco muy pequeños, eran del tamaño preciso para unas manos grandes, unas manos como las de él, con este pensamiento no pudo evitar sonrojarse y que cierta parte de su cuerpo reaccionara.

Pudo apreciar su hermosa cabellera que le llegaba hasta más debajo de la cintura, se veía suave al tacto, pero lejos lo más hermoso de ella era su cara, tenía unos hermosos ojos achocolatados que estaban adornados por unas pestañas largas, su nariz era respingada, su piel tenía un bronceado exquisito y su boca… ¡Dios! Su boca era muy tentadora, le dieron ganas de acercarse y besarla y mordérselos, succionárselos, hacerles mil y una cosas. Jadeo ante este pensamiento ganándose la mirada extrañada de su amigo que siguió avanzando hasta que llegaron a Koga.

Al llegar, Koga presento a la mujer que se llamaba Kagome, al parecer era la nueva conquista de Koga y por una extraña razón, que no quiso analizar, Inuyasha se sintió muy enojado, no podía imaginarse como ella podía estar con Koga. Todos estaban charlando animadamente menos Inuyasha, lo único que hacía era mirarla. Después de varios minutos en donde estaban rodeados de puras mujeres, se sentía ahogado.

-Miroku, iré un momento al jardín, ¿De acuerdo?- estaba seguro que su amigo ni si quiera lo escucho, estaba demasiado entretenido hablando con una mujer, así que se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Necesitaba un poco de aire, había estada en todo la fiesta bebiendo y la verdad estaba medio mareado, estaba pensando seriamente que lo mejor sería irse de una vez a su casa, pero cuando se disponía a darse la vuelta escucho un grito de una mujer, de seguro era su imaginación, pero cuando se disponía a irse, lo volvió a escuchar y esta vez más cerca. No lo pensó dos veces y salió en busca de dónde provenía ese grito y ahí fue cuando lo vio.

Kagome estaba tirada en el pasto con Koga encima de ella, cuando los vio estaba dispuesto a irse, no se quedaría a ver eso y menos si era Kagome entregando a otro hombre, le molestaba… y mucho, pero cuando escucho el grito de Kagome supo lo que estaba pasando, Koga quería abusar de ella.

-¡Suéltame Koga! ¡Suéltame!- Kagome inútilmente trataba de zafarse del, pero estaba tan borracho que pesaba más de lo que de costumbre y estaba muy violento, eso lo demostraba sus adoloridas muñecas que eran firmemente agarradas por él y las tenía a cada lado de su cabeza.

-Vamos Kagome, sé que me deseas, porque no cooperas y así seré gentil eh?- le empezó a dar besos por el cuello dejándole unas marcas que de seguro.

-Por dios Koga, suéltame ¡por favor! No me hagas esto, ¡te lo suplico! ¡Estas borracho!- no pudo evitarlo y se puso a llorar.

-¿Qué no oíste? ¡Te dijo que la soltaras!- Kagome sintió como el peso de Koga era retirado de su cuerpo y pudo ver claramente como Inu… Inu… bueno, como uno de los amigos de Koga, le daba un fuerte golpe en su estómago, dejándolo arrodillado ante él.

-Que te metes tú, bestia, cof cof!- Decía mientras se sostenía el lugar donde lo golpeo y lo miraba lleno de ira- ¿Por qué no te vas y nos dejas solos a los dos eh?

Kagome, quien rápidamente al verse libre, se levantó y se acercó a Inuyasha buscando refugio, estaba asustada y antes que quedarse con un loco que quería abusar de ella, prefería quedarse con alguien que la había salvado. Koga al ver esta reacción por parte de ella se cegó por los celos y se lanzó contra Inuyasha para golpearlo en su mandíbula, pero previniendo lo que vendría, Inuyasha lo esquivo ágilmente y le dio otro certero golpe dejándolo esta vez desmayado en el piso.

-¿Estás bien?- no pudo evitar tomar entre sus manos el rostro de Kagome y limpiar cuidadosamente sus lágrimas- no te ves linda llorando ¿sabes?- ella lo miro y no pudo evitar que más lagrimas fueran derramadas por su hermoso rostro y se abrazó con fuerza a él.

-¡Estaba muy asustada! Pensé que nadie vendría y… y… tenía miedo- no pudo evitar que un pequeño hipo se le escapara de sus labios, lo que ocasiono que Inuyasha sonriera y la llevara lejos de ahí, lejos de la fiesta, lejos de Koga.

Ambos se acercaron a una banca que encontraron cerca de un parque y se sentaron. Inuyasha la abrazo y la acerco a su pecho para sentir como aun sollozaba en su pecho, debido al gran susto que había pasado. Si no fuera porque la tenía en sus brazos, volvería donde Koga y lo molería a golpes por lo que le había hecho.

-Lo importante es que estas bien y que nada malo te paso- se sentía tan bien tenerla entre sus brazos, le acaricio sus largos cabellos, comprobando que eran tan suaves como él pensaba. Dejo que llorara hasta que se sintiera mejor- ¿Mejor?- la miro directamente a sus ojos, los cuales estaban enrojecidos por el llanto, pero que la hacían ver hermosa de todas formas.

-Mejor, gracias- se separó de él, para la desilusión de Inuyasha y se arregló lo mejor que pudo su ropa- Discúlpame, tengo muy mala memoria ¿pero tu nombre es…?- Inuyasha la miro dolido ¿no se acordaba de su nombre? Él se sabía el suyo de memoria y solo lo había escuchado una o dos veces.

-Inuyasha, un placer- puso su mejor sonrisa fingida para no demostrarle que le había dolido esas simples palabras mientras estiraba la mano a modo de saludo.

-Un place Inuyasha, mi nombre es Kagome- sonrió mientras estiraba su mano. Como a pesar de lo que recién había pasado podía sonreír. Eso hizo que sintiera mucho más…. ¡Aprecio! Si aprecio por ella y que le agradara mucho más.

_***De vuelta con Inuyasha y Kagome***_

Inuyasha no pudo evitar que una sonrisa ante el recuerdo de esa noche, se quedaron horas hablando en esa banca y desde ese día se volvieron grandes amigos.

Ambos se volvieron el confidente del otro, se contaban sus secretos, sus inseguridades, sus mayores sueños, ¡todo! Kagome sabía todo de él, así como el de ella, no había secreto que no supieran y eso era raro debido a que ambos eran muy reservados en cuanto a su vida. Cuando llego la hora de elegir universidad, ambos quedaron en la misma en la ciudad de Tokio, pero el estudiando arquitectura y ella para ser profesora.

Es verdad que cuando la conoció se sentía… atraído por ella ¡bien! no solo atraído, le gustaba y mucho, y por eso al poco tiempo de conocerse, cuando ambos estaban en un bar compartiendo una que otra cerveza, no pudo evitarlo y le confesó a Kagome lo que sentía por ella, pero ella solo le dijo que estaba confundido y que lo único que podía ofrecerle era su amistad. Díganle estúpido, arrastrado o como quieran, pero prefirió mil veces tener su amistad que no tenerla a su lado.

Inuyasha volvió a mirarla, sentada en esa banca en donde conversaban por horas. Al mirarla pudo apreciar los cambios que ha tenido durante esos cinco años desde la primera vez que la vio, su cuerpo estaba más desarrollado, su pelo era más largo llegándole casi a sus caderas, su actitud no había cambiado mucho que digamos, ya que a pesar de tener 22 años y el 23, muchas veces debía tratarla como si hablara con una niña de 15 años, pero debía reconocer que esa actitud tan inocente era lo que la hacía atractiva para muchos hombres, pero para el ya no.

_Tu conocías como nadie cada rincón de mi ser__  
__Historias que a nadie he dicho__  
__Secretos que solo a ti te conté_

Todos esos sentimientos de amor que tuvo alguna vez hacia ella, ya no estaban, ahora solo era su amiga, _su mejor amiga. _Debía admitir que al principio, después de la confesión que le hizo, era extraño estar cerca de ella, pero como dicen por ahí _El tiempo todo lo cura_. Ahora la quería, claro que sí, pero era su amiga, su hermana, la cuidaba de todos, si alguien la lastimaba, ahí estaba el a su lado. Muchas veces los confundían y decían que eran novios en la universidad debido a la actitud celosa que tenía con ella, pero es que después de todo lo que ella ha pasado, ¡Sentía que debía protegerla!

-Kagome, en verdad dime ¿Qué está pasándote? Hace un tiempo que te noto extraña y ya no me hablas como antes…

-Inuyasha hay algo que debo decirte y… no sé cómo lo tomaras la verdad- agacho su cabeza encontrando mucho más interesante el pasto que se encontraba a sus pies que mirarlo a él.

-Pues dímelo, nunca ha habido secreto entre nosotros, sabes que me puedes decir lo que sea Kag- la miro con una sonrisa, esperando a que de esta forma encontrara más confianza y le dijera que es lo que hace tanto tiempo la estaba atormentando.

-Inu hace tiempo debí decirte esto... lo que pasa es que yo…-pero su conversación fue interrumpido por un celular, de hecho era el celular de Inuyasha que estaba sonando- Inuyasha, podrías apagar eso por favor- lo miro molesta.

-Es Kikyo, debe ser algo importante- y como si hubiese dicho lo peor cosa de todo el mundo, vio claramente como su cara pasada de una molesta a una llena de ira y enojada se paraba de la banca y desde la altura lo miraba molesta ¡Es más! Si las miradas mataran, estaba seguro que el ya no estaría ahí- ¿Kag?

-¡No me digas Kag! Sabes me harte de esto… desde que estas con Kikyo no es lo mismo, cada vez que estamos hablando y te llama, me dejas sola y al final te marchas, si tienes un compromiso conmigo, lo dejas botado solo porque ella te dice… ¿Crees que no sé qué ella te ha dicho que no te acerques a mí? ¿De verdad me crees tan estúpida Inuyasha?

-¡Pero qué te pasa Kagome!- bien, en este punto ambos estaban molestos, el por la forma en que le estaba hablando y ella…. Bien no tenía idea porque estaba molesta, pero no se iba a quedar atrás- ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas que son mentiras haber?-ambos estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que podía sentir la respiración del otro.

_Extraño no tenerte aquí, dentro de mi vida__  
__Y lo más triste es que perdí, lo que más quería__  
__Debo confesar aquí, que nunca por nadie había sufrido así…__  
__Mi mejor amiga…_

-¡Porque es verdad Inuyasha! ¿O me dirás que miento? El otro día cuando se supone me acompañarías a comprar el regalo para Sango ¿Qué hiciste? Dime ¡Que hiciste!- cada vez que le hablaba le picaba con el dedo índice su pecho, tratando de esta forma que sus palabras tuvieras más efecto, o solo porque quería golpearlo, no lo sabía.

-Pues…- y como si recién se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que hacía, se dio cuenta que tenía razón... ese día Kikyo le pidió que la acompañara a casa de sus papas que lo habían invitado a comer, y no le pudo decir que no, es decir ¡Era su novia! ¡Su Kikyo!

-¡Ves! Sabes que digo la verdad ¡Esa arpía solo te quiere para ella! ¡No te deja compartir con nadie más! O mejor dicho, ¡No te deja estar conmigo!

-Kagome no permito que le digas así a Kikyo ¡Ella es mi novia! ¡Debes respetarla!-furioso la agarro de los brazos y empezó a zamarrear.

-¡Respetarlas mis polainas! ¡No merece ningún respeto mío! ¡Ahora suéltame!-inútilmente trataba de zafarme, pero entre más lo hacía, más la acercaba a mi cuerpo y así poder inmovilizarla.

-No te soltare hasta que me digas que te molesta tanto-la acerco más a él si era posible y Kagome repentinamente se quedó muy quieta y miraba hacia el suelo- Kagome que te molesta ¿Que no esté contigo? ¿Qué no te acompañara a comprar el regalo?… ¿Que este con Kikyo?- bien era una pregunta estúpida la última, pero no pudo evitarlo y esta salió de su boca antes de siquiera poder pensarla

-Sabes creo que lo mejor que podrías hacer es irte con tu noviecita y dejarme en paz… estoy cansada, cansada de luchar, cansada de las discusiones, cansada de todo-un suspiro se escapó de su boca y nuevamente trato de zafarse, consiguiéndolo esta vez y alejándose hasta quedar a una distancia prudente.

-No me iré Kagome hasta que me digas lo que ibas a decirme-si ella creía que se iría así nada más, estaba muy equivocada, ella lo llamo, lo cito ahí y si era para decirle algo, pues no se iría hasta que ella lo dijera.

-Olvídalo, ya no tiene caso…-¡no! ¡Eso sí que no! No iba a evitarlo ahora. Se acercó rápidamente a ella y la acorralo contra un árbol. Pudo observar como la respiración de ella se ponía irregular e inútilmente trataba de zafarse de la prisión en la que la puse.

_Siempre fui claro contigo no eras tan solo una a más__  
__Sí, me enseñaste a vivir, lo que nunca con nadie he__  
__vivido jamás_

-Kag, si crees que me iré sin sabes que es lo que te pasa estas muy equivocada- la miro ahí, a su merced, parecía una oveja desvalida que había sido atrapada por un lobo. Ante este pensamiento no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro y acercar su rostro a ella- ¿Me dirás que es lo que te pasa?-la miro directo a los ojos los cuales estaban esquivos.

-I.. Inu.. yasha basta… aléjate-sentí como sus manos trataban de alejarme, pero por una extraña razón eso me excito y solo logro que me acercara más a ella. No era la primera vez que estábamos así los dos, ya que siempre conseguía que me digiera las cosas de esta forma cuando se ponía necia, pero ahora era diferente. Podía sentir como sus pechos se apretaban contra mi torso, sentía el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, la sentí temblar en mis brazos y eso me animo a acercarme más aún si era posible- Inuyasha, aléjate ¿sí?- la vi cerrar los ojos como si quisiera huir de algo ¿A que le temía?

-Kagome, mírame- vi como negaba con su cabeza y eso solo me causo confusión, más que confusión, me sentí triste y no pude evitar que mi voz sonara así- Por favor… mírame- sé que no se pudo negar ante mi petición, ya que levanto la mirada y en ellos vi dolor, pero también vi deseo y no sé en qué momento o como paso, pero me encontraba atrapado entre los brazos de Kagome y sus labios.

Me quede en shock en el mismo momento que sentí sus labios sobre los míos, ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?! Trate de alejarla de mí lo más suave posible, pero solo se aferró más a mí. Podía ver sus ojos cerrados, sentía su respiración sobre mi cara, sentía como sus labios se movían contra los míos y debo reconocer que sabía cómo besar, pero eso no me hizo flaquear, aun trate de alejarla de mí tratando de hacerla entrar en razón cada vez que se separaba de mis labios

-Kag... Kagome… que… - cuando sentí su lengua rozando mis labios me sentí desfallecer, fue el roce más excitante que hubiese sentido en mi vida hasta ahora y no pude no responderle. Con un hambre que yo mismo desconocía la empecé a besar y la empuje contra el árbol y escuche como soltaba un pequeño gemido que me inundo por completo. Empecé a bajar mis manos hasta posarlas en su cintura y no pude evitar apretarla suavemente y soltarla, apretarla y soltarla escuchando como su respiración se aceleraba aún más y su beso se ponía más fiero.

Estaba tan concentrado besando a Kagome que no supo en qué momento ella había abierto mi camisa y ahora tocaba mi pecho de una forma… enloquecedora. Me separe de ella rápidamente al darme cuenta de que estaba haciendo.

-Kagome, esto no está bien, tengo novia, tu eres mi amiga, esto no debió pasar- me di la vuelta y me aleje de ella rápidamente, no fuera a hacer cosa que me lanzara sobre ella y... mejor ni pienso que podríamos hacer.

-Inuyasha, hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace tiempo- sentí como se acercaba a mí y me agarraba de mis brazos para darme vuelta, me miro a los ojos y con una mirada decidida me dijo lo que hace años había esperado escuchar- Te amo, te amo como no tienes idea y me duele mucho verte con Kikyo o con cualquier mujer.

-Kag… yo- y ahí estaba, lo que hace cinco años era lo que más anhelaba escuchar, pero ahora que estaba frente a mí, no es lo que quería oír.

-Sé que piensas que esto lo debí hacer hace muchos atrás y que ahora no es el mejor momento- la mire sorprendido, es lo mismo que estaba pensando en este momento, bueno no por nada es mi mejor amiga ¿no?- Pero ya no puedo más con este sentimiento, de verdad ¡Te amo!- sé que estaba esperando una respuesta ¡Algo! Pero ni mi cuerpo ni mi mente estaban reaccionando en este momento- dime algo Inuyasha

-Lo siento Kagome, pero yo no siento lo mismo que tú, amo a Kikyo- vi cómo me miraba por unos segundo, como queriendo decirme algo, pero solo se mordió su labio y agacho la mirada- te quiero Kag, pero solo como mi amiga, lo siento.

Me sentí la peor basura del mundo cuando vi sus hermosos ojos llenarse de aquel liquido salino que tanto detestaba ver, me acerque queriendo abrazarla, pero ella se alejó de mí en el momento que vio mis intenciones y eso me lastimo más de lo que pensaba.

-Entiendo Inuyasha, no es que estuviese esperando que me digieras que también me amaras ni nada de eso, solo… solo necesitaba decírtelo de una vez por todas-cuando me miro, vi todo el dolor que sentía en esos momentos, pero aun así me sonrió como siempre lo hacía.

-Kag...-intente acercarme de nuevo pero ella se alejó de mí.

-No te preocupes Inuyasha, yo… yo siempre estaré para ti, soy tu amiga, eso no va a cambiar, haremos como que no pasó nada ¿SI?- aunque por dentro decía que no, lo único que atine a hacer fue mover mi cabeza en forma afirmativa- te diré porque te llame Inuyasha.

-¿Mmmhh? ¿Y qué es?- no es que esperara que hiciéramos como si nada, pero el ambiente en el que estábamos ahora era muy incómodo, me sentía raro al tener a Kagome frente a mí, esquivando mi mirada, a una distancia bastante de mi como si tuviera lepra o algo así, no sé porque pero me moleste por su actitud.

-Me voy Inuyasha, la universidad me ofreció irme un semestre a Estados Unidos y… la acepte- me miro directo a los ojos esperando mi reacción la cual no se hizo esperar.

-¡¿Qué cosa?! ¡Como llegas aquí y me dices que te vas! ¡No puedes hacerme esto, escuchaste!- me acerque a ella sin importarme lo que acababa de suceder y antes de que pudiera alejarse la abrace fuerte contra mi pecho, la escuche llorar e inútilmente hacia esfuerzos por soltarse.

-¡Déjame Inuyasha! No tienes derecho de reclamarme ante mi toma de decisiones, eres un egoísta, insensible…. –no pudo continuar con segura era un mar de insultos porque se puso a llorar amargamente sobre mi pecho.

_Como puedes perder tiempo para poderte alejar__  
__Parece que se te olvida fuiste tú que me propuso una amistad__  
_

-Kag, no te vayas ¡Quédate a mi lado por favor!- no podía imaginar que haría sin Kagome, todos los días se iban juntos a la universidad, es verdad que ya no pasaban largas horas hablando ¡Pero éramos amigos!

-Lo siento Inuyasha, es lo mejor para mi carrera profesional… y también para mí- me miro con sus bellos ojos y me perdí en ellos- durante mucho tiempo eh tratado de dejar esto que siento por ti, pero tener aquí me lo hace difícil- ¿De verdad la estaba haciendo sufrir tanto como para que quiera irse? Fue tanto mi desconcierte y la culpa que sentí que cuando la sentí moverse en mis brazos, la deje libre inmediatamente- Yo… me iré y estudiare para sacarle provecho a esta oportunidad que se me ha dado y si tengo suerte- sentí como una de sus manos se posaba en mi mejilla haciéndome estremecer por el dulce contacto- te podre olvidar.

-¿De verdad tienes que irte?- retuve su mano en mi mejilla, cualquier persona que nos viera pensaría que somos una típica pareja de enamorados o algo así, pero aquí estamos… dos amigos, sufriendo, lastimándonos.

-Es lo mejor para todos Inu, Kikyo estará feliz con mi partida, tú podrás concentrar en ella si preocuparte que una niña como yo este molestándote y yo… yo podre olvidarte y cuando vuelva, volveré a hacer tu amiga de siempre- al ver su sonrisa parecía tan sencillo... ¿Pero de verdad quería que se fuera?

-¿Cuándo te vas?

-Dentro de 3 días

_*** 3 días después ***_

Ahí se encontraba el, tirado sobre su cama con la mente hecha un caos. Estos tres días lo único que ha pensado es en Kagome. No es que estuviese dudando de lo que sentía por Kikyo, a ella la amaba con todo su corazón, pero Kagome, ¡era Kagome! Su amiga, su confidente, su hermana y se iba a ir ese mismo día a estudiar lejos de la ciudad, lejos de su familia, lejos de él.

Suspiro, no podía seguir así. Si eso era lo mejor para Kagome, el la apoyaría, es decir, cuando él se le confesó también se alejó de ella un tiempo y después volvieron a ser grandes amigos, tal vez eso es lo que le hacía falta a ella y cuando volviera, seguirían tal cual. Con este pensamiento en mente se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a arreglarse para ir donde Kagome y acompañarla junto a todos al aeropuerto para irse

Mientras se bañaba, dejo que el agua corriera por su cuerpo, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y recordar ese beso que se dieron en la plaza, recordaba perfectamente el sabor de sus besos, la suavidad de su piel, podía sentir sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo y jadeo ante este pensamiento, ¡Dios! ¿Que había sido eso? Abrió los ojos y término con esa ducha que en vez de relajarlo, lo puso peor de lo que ya estaba.

Quería a Kagome, claro está, pero no podría ofrecerle amor, solo amistad. Frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta que hablaba como si quisiera convencer a alguien de eso y ese alguien era él. Sacudió su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos y se vistió rápidamente para partir al aeropuerto donde seguro lo estarían esperando.

_*** Aeropuerto de Tokio ***_

Al llegar al aeropuerto, atrasado más encima, se encontró con que todos se estaban despidiendo ya de Kagome, por lo que apresuro el paso.

-Kagome hija, no olvide llamar cuando llegues a Estados Unidos y decirme como llegaste, ¿De acuerdo?- le decía la señora Higurashi mientras la abrazaba fuertemente- y no hables con ningún desconocido.

-Si mama, no te preocupes- sonrió mientras recibía muchos besos de su madre en su cara.

-Hermana, ¿Podrías comprarme unos videos juegos cuando llegues allá?- decía el menor de los Higurashi mientras miraba a su hermana que se agacho a su altura para revolverle el pelo mientras le sonreía.

-Claro que si enano, solo si te sacas buenas calificaciones, si no, no te daré nada- Inuyasha, que ya había llegado observaba como se despedía de varios amigos que tenía y cada uno le daba palabras de aliento para su nueva aventura.

-¡Amiga, te extrañare tanto mientras no estés aquí!- ahí estaba Sango, la fiel amiga de Kagome, nunca la había dejado sola en todos los años que él la conocía, le caía bien, pero cuando se enojaba mejor ni cruzarse por su camino.

-¡Yo también te extrañare amiga! Te escribiré y hablaremos por chat ¿Te parece?-le sonrió mientras limpiaba las pequeñas lagrimas que habían en el rostro de Sango.

-¿Y a mí también me escribirás y hablar por chat supongo, cierto?- bien, no debió decir eso, ya que vio como Kagome se daba vuelta lentamente para mirarme y quedarse callada por una largo rato según él.

"¡Tonto! ¿Se te olvido que uno de sus objetivos del viaje es alejarse de ti?" ante este pensamiento no pude evitar hacer una mueca que pase desapercibida para todos, menos para ella.

-Claro que si Inuyasha, aunque no sé si puedas, ya que eres un hombre muy ocupado- bien, eso tenía un claro significado para el... no le escribiría ni le hablaría por chat. Suspiro ante ese hecho y lo único que pudo hacer fue estirar sus brazos esperando que se le acercara y poder darle un abrazo que tanto ansiaba. Kagome lo miro por unos segundos, le sonrió y se acercó a paso lento para dejarse envolver por sus brazos.

Extrañaría tanto tenerla así, en sus brazos, sumisa a las caricias que le daba en el pelo, poder protegerla del mundo, sentir su aroma, su calor ¡Todo! Suspiro nuevamente, pero esta vez se ganó una mirada extrañada de Kagome, pero no le dio importancia y siguió en sus brazos por unos minutos más.

Escucho como su vuela estaba a punto de partir, debía dejarla ir, lo sabía, pero no quería, ¿Porque era tan difícil despedirse se los seres que uno quiere? Cuando se separó de sus brazos se agacho lo suficiente para depositar en su mejilla un suave beso de despedida, ganándose un sonrojo y una sonrisa de parte de ella

Ahí se encontraba ahora, mirando como su amiga se perdía entre el mar de gente para entrar a ese avión que la llevaría lejos, la extrañaría mucho y esperaba que esos 6 meses pasaran rápido. Con un suspiro dio media vuelta y se fue de vuelta a su departamento a seguir con su vida

_Extraño no tenerte aquí, dentro de mi vida__  
__Y lo más triste es que perdí, lo que más quería__  
__Debo confesar aquí, que nunca por nadie había sufrido así…__  
__Mi mejor amiga…_

Fin cap 1

**NO LO PUEDO CREER! Wuau! Hace tiempo que no hacia esto de escribir saben? Jajaj la otra historia que hice la otra vez fue cuando era más chica y la leo ahora y me di cuenta que faltan muchas cosas aun jajaj**

**Espero que les haya gustado la historia, Se nota que el pobre de Inuyasha esta medio confundido ¿O no? Hay muchas cosas que pasaron entre ambos, tengo pensado hacer el cap dos desde el punto de vista de Kagome obvio! Pero primero quiero saber si les gusto o no la historia, yo quede feliz con lo que hice y bueno.. esperare sus review!**

**Saludos miko kaoru-sama :D**

**Dejen sus reviews! Jajajaja :***


	2. Chapter 2

**Volví! Jajaja antes de comenzar quiero a agradecerle a ****aries96**** y ****Kira- Taisho- 128****, al ver sus comentarios me animaron a seguir la historia. Estaba muy nerviosa ya que no veía que alguien pusiera nada, y cuando vi los suyos salte de pura emoción y grite como loca jaajj (no es broma, de verdad lo hice xD) ya no aburro mas y aquí les dejo la continuación que como les dije, me basare en Kagome! Espero les guste :D **

**A otro dato! Mientras hacia la historia estaba escuchando la canción de Soraya "Como sería", me inspiro mucho! Si pueden escúchenla también :D les dejare el link abajito para que la escuchen :)**

** watch?v=Q8NbMeXJeiY**

**-dialogo-**

"**pensamiento"**

_**Mi Mejor Amiga**_

Ahí estaba yo, sentada con mi amigo de tantos años. Mirando el hermoso atardecer que estaba ante nosotros. Lo había citado ahí ya que tenía algo muy importante que decirle, pero no sabía cómo empezar.

-Inuyasha ¿Te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos?- pregunta estúpida, pero es una buena forma de empezar una conversación, según yo.

-Claro que si Kagome, tú estabas en esa fiesta junto al estúpido de Koga y cuando se quiso aprovechar de ti, te salve ¿A qué viene la pregunta? ¿Me puedes explicar que está pasando? ¿Para qué me llamaste? Tenía otras cosas que hacer, sabes – Kagome sonrió el tono de voz molesto de su amigo, "amigo"... esa palabra la hizo borrar la sonrisa que tenía, ella no quería ser su amiga, NO QUERÍA seguir siendo su amiga, pero eso el no lo sabía, porque nunca tuvo el valor de decirle que es lo que realmente sentía. Ladeo su cabeza para mirarlo y su cara seguía igual o peor si es que podía, seguramente no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando y se estaba enojando donde ella no decía nada. De cierta forma lo entendía, lo había llamado por que necesitaba hablar con el de algo "urgente", o eso fue lo que le dijo para que no le diera una excusa y le dijera que no podía como tantas veces lo había hecho ya.

-Sabes, ese día creo que no te agradecí lo que hiciste por mí, si no fuera por ti no se que hubiese pasado conmigo- No pude evitar sentirme triste al recordar ese día, lo mire a los ojos y sé que noto mi tristeza, pues según el mi mirada siempre reflejaba como sentía- esa noche Koga estaba muy borracho y no estaba consciente de lo que hacía, yo…

_Quizás no fue el tiempo ni fue el momento__  
__No tiene lógica el argumento__  
__A veces la vida es así..._

-Kagome, si me llamaste para defender a Koga, no te resultara. Tú sabes que ese lobo no estaba tan borracho como para no saber lo que hacía en ese momento, así como tampoco lo estuvo ahora. Siempre hace lo mismo, se emborracha, hace estupideces y tu lo defiendes… ¡Pareciera que te gustara o algo así!- sonaba muy molesto la verdad, si no lo conociera, diría que estaba celoso, pero no era así. No pude evitar sentirme triste por eso y desviar mi mirada mirando nuevamente al atardecer.

-Pero si no hubiese sido por él, jamás te hubiese conocido- Se que mi voz apenas se escucho, pero Inuyasha tenía buen oído y estaba segura que si me escucho. Lo mire disimuladamente sin que él lo notara, pero estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que me dio tiempo para poder analizarlo con libertad.

Observe cada detalle de su hermoso rostro, como su cabello realzaba el bronceado de su piel, como sus cejas se fruncían de vez en cuando, como su boca estaba en una línea recta, dándole el aspecto de alguien gruñón, pero la verdad él no era así, bueno si era gruñón de vez en cuando, pero la mayoría de las veces era alguien muy amoroso, o por lo menos conmigo lo era. Baje un poco mas mi vista y me detuve a observar como la camisa negra que traía puesta se ajustaba a su pecho y sus brazos, cuantas veces no había sido abrazada por esos fuertes brazos y había sentido el calor de su cuerpo, cuantas veces lo había visto sin polera debido a su entrenamiento constante de futbol, suspire ante este ultimo pensamiento sin poder evitarlo, la verdad es que era el hombre perfecto para cualquier mujer. Y ahora seria de ella si no hubiese sido una cobarde.

_Tan cerda estuvimos alma con alma,__  
__tu piel con mi piel quemó toda la calma__  
__aún no pudimos concebir..._

No pude evitar fruncir mis cejas con este pensamiento, si que había sido tonta, una cobarde que en vez de seguir sus sentimientos, opto por la solución más fácil. No pude evitar recordar ese día.

_*** 4 años atrás ***_

Estaba atrasada… ¡Muy atrasada! De seguro Inuyasha estaría molesto o algo así. A lo lejos pudo ver su silueta sentada en una banca, no pude evitar gritar su nombre y levantar mi mano mientras corría hacia él para llegar rápido.

-Lamento la demora- cuando llegue me sostuve de la banca para recuperar el aire perdido después de venir corriendo como unas cinco cuadras.

-Llegas veinte minutos tarde- levante la mirada y vi como su ceño se fruncía.

-No te enojes Inuyasha, lo que paso es mi mama me mando a ordenar el ático de la casa y por eso me demore, jejeje- en cierta parte era verdad lo que decía, su madre si la había mandado a hacer eso, pero no lo había hecho aun. Llego tarde porque estaba conversando con Sango por chat y cuando se dio cuenta era muy tarde.

-Mentirosa... de seguro te quedaste hablando con Sango ¿O me equivoco?- no pude evitar que mi cara mostrara asombro ¿Cómo diablos lo había sabido?- ¿Ves que es cierto? Tu cara te delata.

-¿Acaso tienes cámaras en mi casa o qué?- no pude evitar lanzarle una mirada picara, eso daba para doble sentido.

-Feh!- vi como ladeaba su rostro y un pequeño sonrojo adornaba su rostro… ¡Era tan mono!

-Ya no te enojes, porque no mejor saludas como es debido- hice un puchero mientras extendía mis brazos esperando que se acercara y me diera un abrazo, me miro por unos segundos con el ceño fruncido para luego soltar un suspiro y con una hermosa sonrisa acercarse a mí y apresarme en sus fuertes brazos, así estuvimos un buen rato mientras aspiraba su colonia que me lleno por completo, no quería romper ese momento- Hola Inuyasha.

-Hola Kag- se separo de mí y me dio un tierno eso en una de mis sonrojadas mejillas. Aun no podía acostumbrarme a ese diminutivo que solo el usaba, cada vez que me lo decía sentía mi corazón latir a mil por horas, lo decía con tanto cariño, con tanta ternura que me encantaba.

-Bien ¿Que tienes pensado para hoy? ¿A dónde me llevaras?- Inuyasha la había llamado el día de ayer para invitarla a salir el día de hoy, aunque no era la primera vez que lo hacía, ya que muchas veces salían a comer, o iban al cine o hacían cualquier cosa, si no la invitaba él, ella era la que lo invitaba.

-Iremos al cine y veremos la película que tú quieras.

-¿Enserio? Siiii! ¡Gracias Inuyasha! Vamos rápido a ver que están dando- lo agarre de la mano y literalmente lo arrastre al cine más cercano.

Cuando llegamos había una gran fila lo cual me desilusiono mucho ya que a Inuyasha no le gustaba esperar, por lo que ya veía que saldría con uno de sus típico Feh! Y me diría que hiciéramos otra cosa.

-Mmm… tendremos que hacer una fila muy larga parece- lo mire sorprendida, ¿Me estaba hablando enserio? Me miro por unos segundos y me sonrió mientras me tomaba la mano y me arrastraba a la fila- Vamos Kag, antes de que se llene más aun.

-Bien ¿Quién eres tú y que le hiciste a Inuyasha?- lo mire con el ceño fruncido como si de verdad fuera un impostor, a lo que él me miro y soltó una liguera risa que me erizo todos los pelos de mi brazos- ¿De té que ríes tonto?- lo mire molesta, si hay algo que no me gusta es que se rían de mi

-Jajaja, lo siento Kag, es solo que me causo mucha gracias lo que dijiste- me agarro del brazo para hacerme avanzar un poco en la fila que se iba moviendo- ¿Acaso pensaste que nos iríamos?

-Pues... para ser sincera si- me miro confundido, estaba claro que esperaba que me explicara el porqué de mi respuesta, así que no tuve más remedio que soltar un suspiro y decirle lo que pensaba- Vamos Inuyasha, los dos sabemos que no eres el mas paciente que digamos y generalmente hubieras soltado tu típico Feh y te hubieses dado la vuelta.

-Bueno… puede que sí, pero hoy haremos lo que tú quieras, además… hace tiempo no venia al cine, tengo ganas de ver una- levanto sus hombros restándole importancia al asunto, lo mire un rato aun no muy segura de su respuesta, pero al final decidí no decirle nada, no vaya a hacer cosa que se arrepienta y nos vayamos.

Llevábamos 15 minutos y la fila parecía que no avanzaba nunca, no sé porque había tanto alboroto el día de hoy, pero había muchas mujeres desesperadas y gritando como locas en la fila y también muchos niños impacientes junto a sus padres. Después de 10 minutos más de espera por fin nos toco a nosotros.

-Bueno Kag ¿Que quieres ver?

Cuando vi la cartelera entendí porque tanto alboroto, estaban estrenado esa nueva película de vampiros llamada "Crepúsculo", la verdad muchas de mis amigas estaban vuelta locas con ella, me decían que el actor era muy bello y que la historia era muy hermosa, pero la verdad no me tincaba mucho que digamos, mire la otra opción y vi un cartel que decía "Madagascar 2". Ahora entendía porque había tantos niños también con sus pobres padres.

-Quiero ver…- me sentía como una niña en una dulcería la verdad, mire a Inuyasha que estaba esperando mi respuesta, de segura creía que diría Crepúsculo- Madagascar 2-le dije con una sonrisa y vi como su cara pasaba a una llena de sorpresa.

-¿Enserio?- ni toda la plata del mundo valía por ver la cara de incredibilidad de Inuyasha- ¿Quieres ver Madagascar?

-Sip, ya vi Madagascar 1 ¡Y me encanto! Estaba esperando poder ver la dos ¿sabes?- le sonreí mientras juntaba mis manos y daba pequeños saltitos- ¡Veámosla Inuyasha! ¡Veámosla! ¿Sí?

-Jajaja de acuerdo Kag, como quieras- se voltio al vendedor mientras le decía- dos para Madagascar por favor.

-¿Un adulto y una niña?- mire incrédula al vendedor ¿Me estaba diciendo niña? Que se creía el tipo este, pero me enoje más aun cuando Inuyasha se puso a reír como loco, infle mis mejillas y enojada saque mi carne y se lo mostré al tipo este.

-Mira estúpido tengo 18 ¿Ves? No soy una niña- lo fulmine con la mirada y sé que le di miedo, ya que se puso a tartamudear como loco.

-Lo… lo siento señora… digo señorita... ahí están los boletos, disfruten la... la película- enojada recibí los boletos y me apresure a entrar sin esperar siquiera a Inuyasha, literalmente estaba echando humos. Estaba bien que no tuviera el cuerpo tan extravagante como mis amigas, pero no era para decirme niña ni nada de eso, sentí como alguien agarraba mi brazo y me daba vuelta para encontrarme con ese par de ojos dorados que me miraban divertidos.

-Kag, ¿Por qué te enojas tanto? Solo se equivoco, nada mas- en estos momentos odiaba su sonrisa, tenía muchas ganas de agarrarlo a palos ahí mismo y sacarle esa sonrisa burlona- además no es mi culpa que parezcas niña ante los ojos de los demás.

-Es tu culpa, estar al lado tuya me hace verme más joven, es decir, al verte fácilmente te tiran unos 24 o 26 años- bien estaba exagerando, pero si parecía mayor de lo que era, para tener 19 años se mantenía muy bien y la ropa que traía puesta lo hacía verse mucho mejor. Note como varias mujeres que pasaban por al lado de nosotros miraban a Inuyasha como si fuera un pedazo de carne listo para comer, no sé por qué motivo esto me enojo mucho mas- ¿Y ustedes que ven? Sigan circulando mijitas y cierran esas bocotas que tienen- las fulmine con la mirada y rápidamente las perdí de vista.

-Deja de ser tan amargada ¿Quieres?- me abrazo mientras acariciaba mi cabello ¡Maldito! El sabe que esa es una de mis debilidades, cada vez que me acariciaban el cabello es como si me estuviesen drogando- vamos a ver la película, yo compro las palomitas.

-Mmmm… está bien, vamos- no pude evitarlo y una sonrisa escapo de mis labios.

Debo decir que el resto de la tarde fue muy entretenida, nos reímos mucho con la película y cuando termino me invito a comer a un bar. Bueno yo comía y el tomaba, aunque de vez en cuando me daba un poco de su trago. Pasamos una tarde muy agradable los dos, quería mucho a Inuyasha, era un gran amigo, siempre me hacia reír cuando estaba decaída o me ayudaba cuando estaba en problemas.

-Kag… la verdad es que si te invite el día de hoy es para decirte algo importante- no sé por qué motivo, pero me puse muy nerviosa… y me puse más aun cuando Inuyasha alargo su mano para tomar la mí y sostenerla con fuerza.

-¿Qué pasa Inuyasha? ¿Está todo bien?- no pude evitar que mi voz sonara temblorosa, que me mirara fijamente a los ojos me ponía los nervios de punta y que me sostuviera la mano sin ninguna intención de soltármela me ponía mucho peor, trague duro mientras pensaba en mil cosas de las que podría hablar, tal vez había hecho algo de lo que se hubiese molestado.

-Kagome, esto no es tan fácil decir, así que te quiero pedir un favor ¿puedes?- no podía decir nada, así que solo asentí con mi cabeza- quiero que mientras yo hable no digas nada- lo mire confundida ¿Qué clase de petición era esa?- sé que es raro lo que te digo, pero no quiero que me interrumpas mientras te hablo y… bueno solo prométemelo ¿ya?

-De acuerdo Inuyasha, no diré nada hasta que termines de hablar- estaba más nerviosa que de lo de costumbre, sentía que me faltaba el aire y el solo me miraba, porque no hablaba de una vez por todas y acababa con esto, lo mire esperando que empezara de una vez por todas y así lo hizo.

-Kagome, tu y yo nos conocemos desde hace un buen tiempo, cuando te conocí pensé ¡Guau! que chica más linda, no puede creer que este con un estúpido como Koga- abrí la boca para decir algo, pero la mirada de Inuyasha me hizo cerrarla inmediatamente- como decía, cuando te vi esa noche quede deslumbrado con tu belleza y ahora que te conozco mejor, puedo decir con seguridad que no solo eres linda, sino que también eres inteligente, dulce, amorosa, compasiva, confiable- ¡Dios! ¿Estaba haciendo lo que creía que estaba haciendo?- no es muy fácil para mí decir esto Kagome, pero hace un tiempo que siento cosas por ti, cosas fuerte y no de amistad… sé que me entiendes- No puedo creer que esté pasando esto ¡Inuyasha se me estaba declarando! Si alguien me hubiese dicho que este día el me iba a decir todo esto, estoy segura que me hubiese reído en su cara, lo mire tratando de ver si esto era una broma o algo así ¡pero no! Estaba hablando enserio y no sé porque pero de un momento a otro lo único que quería era que me soltara la mano y salir huyendo de ahí- Kag… ¿Qué sientes por mi?- La pregunta del millón había sido lanzada, lo mire asustada, estaba esperando una respuesta de mi parte, lo sabía.

¿Qué sentía por él? Era una gran pregunta que hasta este momento no me había detenido a analizar, lo quería, eso era obvio, en todo este tiempo lo había aprendido a conocer muy bien ¿Pero lo quería como amigo o como algo más? Lo mire por un momento y ahí estaba el. Debía reconocer que cada vez que lo veía su corazón se aceleraba, cada vez que sentía un roce de parte de él se sonrojaba como una colegiala, cada vez que lo abrazaba se sentía protegida, se sentía querida, le encantaba aspirar su perfume, le encantaba sus ojos, pero no era amor... solo era atracción. Ya había pasado por algo así antes con un ex amigo que tuvo, su nombre era Hojo, y se dio cuenta que solo había atracción, no había amor y cuando se dio cuenta y le dije, terminaron y nunca más volvió a hacer lo mismo.

No quería que pasara lo mismo con Inuyasha, no lo quería perder por una estúpida atracción que podría haber entre ambos, prefería tenerlo como su migo, tenerlo siempre a su lado y que esa atracción se fuera con el tiempo, era lo mejor. Bien estaba decida, ahora venia lo difícil… decírselo.

-Inuyasha… yo te quiero mucho, eres un gran amigo y te he aprendido a conocer con el tiempo- lo mire, pero no pude sostener su mirada así que agache mi cabeza para que no me viera y poder tener así el valor de decirle las cosas- pero esto que sientes es solo atracción, es normal que sientas eso, digo, eres hombre y te debes de haber confundido con lo sientes, yo… yo solo te quiero como amigo y no quiero que dejemos de serlo- levante mi mirada para encontrarme con la cara seria de Inuyasha- por favor Inuyasha no me mires así, se que en el fondo sabes que es solo deseo, nada más ¿Por qué no mejor mantenemos nuestra amistad como estaba?- si me decía que no, me muero! No lo podía perder. Lo mire esperando alguna respuesta de su parte, pero solo se levanto y se marcho dejándome sola en el bar.

_***De vuelta con Inuyasha y Kagome***_

No pude evitar que una sonrisa amarga apareciera en mi rostro, pasaron varios días en donde Inuyasha ni siquiera aparecía por su casa o le respondía las llamadas, pero un día mientras iba caminando a su casa lo encontró apoyado en la reja, y cuando la vio sonrió como siempre, se le acerco y le dije que tenía razón, que solo era atracción y que prefería seguir con nuestra amistad. Nunca me había sentido tan feliz como ese día cuando escuche esas palabras salir de su boca, por un momento sentí que lo había perdido para siempre, pero ahí estaba, como si nada ante ella y sonriéndole como siempre.

___Que el hecho de no actuar__  
__y no abrazar lo que era nuestro__  
__fue el error, que viviré para siempre_

Con el paso del tiempo su amistad creció mucho mas, era tanta la confianza que se tenían que no había secreto que no supieran el uno del otro, pero había un secreto que nunca le dijo y ese era los sentimientos que tenia por él, por mucho tiempo creí que había desaparecido o por lo menos eso quería creer, que los celos que sentía eran solo de amiga, pero solo estaba negando lo que sentía en verdad. Cuando Kikyo llego a la vida de Inuyasha todo cambio, pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con ella, casi no la tomaba en cuenta y eso le dolió mucho. Tarde se dio cuenta que ella en verdad lo amaba, pero el ya no sentía lo mismo, solo la miraba como su amiga.

Observe de nuevo el horizonte para calmar las lagrimas que luchan por salir de mis ojos, no derramaría ninguna, menos frente a él.

-Kagome, en verdad dime ¿Qué esta pasándote? Hace un tiempo que te noto extraña y ya no me hablas como antes…

-Inuyasha hay algo que debo decirte y… no sé cómo lo tomaras la verdad- no podía mirarlo, soy una cobarde y no encontré nada mejor que agachar mi cabeza, en ese momento era mucho más interesante el pasto que estaba a mis pies que mirarlo a él.

-Pues dímelo, nunca ha habido secreto entre nosotros, sabes que me puedes decir lo que sea Kag- lo mire disimuladamente y vi como sonreía, bien era ahora o nunca.

-Inu hace tiempo debí decirte esto... lo que pasa es que yo…-y ahí estaba el maldito celular sonando, no pude evitar que mi voz denotara mi estado de ánimo- Inuyasha, podrías apagar eso por favor- lo mire molesta.

-Es Kikyo, debe ser algo importante- ¡Dios! ¡Como odia que digiera su nombre! ¿Es que acaso no podrían tener una conversación en paz sin que ella saliera a la luz? Lo mire molesta, más que molesta ¡Enojada! Me levante de la banca y vi como ponía una cara sorprendida- ¿Kag?

-¡No me digas Kag! Sabes, me harte de esto… desde que estas con Kikyo no es lo mismo, cada vez que estamos hablando y te llama, me dejas sola y al final te marchas, si tienes un compromiso conmigo, lo dejas botado solo porque ella te dice… ¿Crees que no se que ella te ha dicho que no te acerques a mi? ¿De verdad me crees tan estúpida Inuyasha?

-¡Pero qué te pasa Kagome!- vi como se levantaba también de la banca y me encaraba y acercaba su rostro al mío- ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas que son mentiras haber?- era un descarado... como podía decir que eran mentiras.

-¡Porque es verdad Inuyasha! ¿O me dirás que miento? El otro día cuando se supone me acompañarías a comprar el regalo para Sango ¿Qué hiciste? Dime ¡Que hiciste!- no pude evitar echarle en cara ese pequeño detalle que me había dolido bastante y como si quisiera que sintiera algo de dolor le empecé a picar su pecho mientras hablaba.

_Cómo sería, qué hubiera sido de mí?__  
__Si ese día...no te hubiera dejado partir__  
__Cómo sería__, b__esar tus labios cada amanecer__  
__Poder perderme cada noche en tu querer__  
__Cómo sería_

-Pues…- ¡Había dado en el calvo! Sabía que tenía razón y por eso no decía nada, lo podía notar en su mirada.

-¡Ves! Sabes que digo la verdad ¡Esa arpía solo te quiere para ella! ¡No te deja compartir con nadie más! O mejor dicho, ¡No te deja estar conmigo!- cualquiera que me oyera me diría que parecía una novia celosa que le reclama por un poco de atención.

-Kagome no permito que le digas así a Kikyo ¡Ella es mi novia! ¡Debes respetarla!- me agarro los brazos y me empezó a sacudir mientras me decía eso. Primera vez que hacia esto, nunca me había sacudido y todo por culpa de ella, esto solo hizo que mi furia aumentara.

-¡Respetarlas mis polainas! ¡No merece ningún respeto mío! ¡Ahora suéltame!-trate de zafarme de su agarre pero era inútil, el era mucho mas fuerte que yo y no sacaba nada con gastar mis energías, además ante cada movimiento que hacia me acercaba más a su cuerpo y eso me ponía muy nerviosa.

-No te soltare hasta que me digas que te molesta tanto- me acerco tanto a su cuerpo que podía sentir su delicioso perfume, no pude evitar aspirarlo y llenarme de él, esto estaba mal, sentía que en cualquier momento dejaría todo de lado y se le lanzaría a los brazos y lo devoraría, lo mejor que pudo hacer fue permanecer quieta y agachar la mirada para que no notara mi mirada, estaba segura que si me miraba se daría cuenta de lo que sentía y eso era algo que no quería

- Kagome ¿qué te molesta? ¿Que no esté contigo? ¿Qué no te acompañara a comprar el regalo?… ¿Que este con Kikyo?- ¡Tuche! Esa última sí que me dolió.

-Sabes creo que lo mejor que podrías hacer es irte con tu noviecita y dejarme en paz… estoy cansada, cansada de luchar, cansada de las discusiones, cansada de todo- todo lo que dije era verdad, pero lo que no me atrevía a decirle era que estaba cansa de luchar contra los sentimientos que sentía en mi interior, solté un suspire y me moví intentando zafarme. Creo que le impactaron tantos mis palabras que no puso resistencia y logre soltarme de sus brazos y quedarme a una distancia prudente para no comer ninguna locura.

-No me iré Kagome hasta que me digas lo que ibas a decirme- ¡Cierto! Lo había citado para decirle algo que de seguro lo haría enojar, pero tanto la conversación como la situación en la que estaban ahora había tomo otro rumbo y no se encontraba en condiciones de ponerse a discutir ahora.

-Olvídalo, ya no tiene caso- todo paso muy rápido, no supe en que momento o como paso, pero ahora me encontraba acorralada entre un árbol y el cuerpo de Inuyasha. Estar así con él, poder sentir su calor que me envolvía, me aceleraba el pulso, sentí que el aire no entraba por mis pulmones y me costaba mucho poder respirar, trate de escaparme de esa prisión impuesta por el, pero se me olvida que es un bruto y que tiene mucha más fuerza que yo así que solo agache mi mirada.

_Por culpa del miedo o del abandono__  
__sinceramente no sabía cómo__  
__apostar un beso contra la eternidad__  
__Quizás soy la culpable de este destino__  
__y sé que hoy no haría lo mismo__  
__No te dejaría escapar..._

-Kag, si crees que me iré sin sabes que es lo que te pasa estas muy equivocada- ¡Rayos! ¡Porque tenía que ser tan endemoniadamente sexy! Estar en esa posición con él le alborotaba todos los sentidos, podía sentir claramente como su cuerpo se acercaba al de ella, su perfume la invadía de nuevo, la adormecía ¡Tenía que escapar ya! Pero no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo, se sentía tan indefensa en sus brazos. De repente sentí su respiración muy cerca de mi cara y supuse que debían haber unos milímetros de separación entre nosotros- ¿Me dirás que es lo que te pasa?- no me atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, si lo hacía estaría perdida.

-I.. Inu.. yasha basta… aléjate- no se para que intentaba alejarlo si sabía que era inútil, pero no podía evitarlo, por una parte quería que se alejara, pero otra parte mía quería tenerlo cerca mío para siempre. Sentí como se acercaba mas a mí, casi no había espacio entre ambos, podía sentir su corazón latir tan loco como el mío y eso me hizo temblar, esto se estaba escapando de mis manos- Inuyasha, aléjate ¿sí?- cerré los ojos, tenía miedo de que viera a través de ellos y descubriera mis sentimientos.

-Kagome, mírame- inconscientemente negué con la cabeza- Por favor… mírame- sonó tan triste, que estaba vez no me pude negar a su petición, ahí pude ver como esos ojos dorados me observaban a mí y no pude contenerme, me alce lo mas que pude, pase mis brazos por atrás de su cuello y lo atraje a mí para capturar sus labios en un beso lleno de sentimientos.

No debía estar haciendo esto, era mi amigo, estaba de novio con otra mujer, pero aunque sea solo una vez, dejare que mis sentimientos entren en acción. Sentí como intentaba alejarme, pero solo me aferre mas a él, si ya lo había besando, le transmitiría todo lo que sentía a través de ello, le mordí los labios, le succioné primero el labio superior y después el inferior, sentí como por un momento no hacía nada y pensé que me respondería, pero intento alejarse de mí nuevamente, me separe solo un poco ya que debía respirar si no quería morirme ahí mismo.

-Kag... Kagome… que… - no pude evitarlo y pase mi lengua por sus labios y como si ese fuera el detonante, se aferro a mí y me empezó a responder. ¡Por fin me respondía! Me sentí tan feliz en ese momento y cuando sentí que mi espalda chocaba con el árbol de forma brusca no pude evitar que un gemido escapara de mi boca. No podía creer que me encontrara ahí, con Inuyasha en mis brazos besándonos como si no hubiera un mañana, como si el mundo desapareciera para ambos, sentí como sus manos bajan por mis costados, cortándome la respiración por unos segundos para votarla fuertemente cuando sentí que se detenían en mi cintura, en donde las empezó a apretar y soltar de forma muy excitante, a estas alturas estaba vuelta loca de deseo, no me importaba nada más que él y sus besos. Para no quedarme atrás bajo mis manos de su cuello y hábilmente abrí unos botones de su camisa y toque su firme pecho con mis uñas, lo hice despacio y luego fuerte, pero al parecer eso lo hizo reaccionar ya que se separo rápidamente de mi.

-Kagome, esto no está bien, tengo novia, tu eres mi amiga, esto no debió pasar- observe como se daba la vuelta y se alejaba de mi dejándome en ese árbol y con la mente en blanco, no sabía que decir la verdad.

_Que el hecho de no actuar y__  
__no abrazar lo que era nuestro__  
__fue el error q viviré para siempre..._

-Inuyasha, hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace tiempo- me acerque a el que me estaba dando la espalda, le agarre el brazo y lo volteé para que me mirara - Te amo, te amo como no tienes idea y me duele mucho verte con Kikyo o con cualquier mujer- bien, ya estaba dicho, no había vuelta atrás.

-Kag… yo- se veía muy confundido, sabía lo que estaba pensando y era algo que yo mismo siempre me reprochaba.

-Se que piensas que esto lo debí hacer hace muchos atrás y que ahora no es el mejor momento- me miro sorprendido- Pero ya no puedo más con este sentimiento, de verdad ¡Te amo!- lo mire, ahora era mi turno de esperar una respuesta y debo decir que es horrible- dime algo Inuyasha.

-Lo siento Kagome, pero yo no siento lo mismo que tu, amo a Kikyo- sentí morirme en ese momento... como unas simples palabras pueden destruirte tanto, mordí mi labio para evitar que se me escapara un sollozo y agache mi cabeza para que no viera mis ojos- te quiero Kag, pero solo como mi amiga, lo siento.

¿Así se habrá sentido él cuando yo lo rechace? ¡Quería desaparecer ya! Sentí como intentaba acercarse a mí, pero me aleje rápidamente, no quería su lastima, no quería su consuelo.

-Entiendo Inuyasha, no es que estuviese esperando que me digieras que también me amaras ni nada de eso, solo… solo necesitaba decírtelo de una vez por todas- lo mire por unos momento y le sonreí, sé que no era de mis mejores sonrisas, pero lo intente por lo menos.

-Kag...-intento acercarse de nuevo pero me aleje nuevamente ¿Que no entendía que no quería sus abrazos?

-No te preocupes Inuyasha, yo… yo siempre estaré para ti, soy tu amiga, eso no va a cambiar, haremos como que no paso nada ¿SI?- y como un rayo me acorde para que lo había llamado en verdad- te diré porque te llame Inuyasha.

-¿Mmmhh? ¿Y qué es?- lo observe por unos instantes, se veía molesto y estaba segura que con lo que le diría se pondría peor, cerré los ojos para darme ánimos y lo solté.

-Me voy Inuyasha, la universidad me ofreció irme un semestre a Estados Unidos y… la acepte- lo mire directo a los ojos, sabía que se enojaría. Vi como sus ojos primeros incrédulos pasaban a unos furiosos y debo decir que me asuste un poco.

_Cómo sería__, q__ué hubiera sido de mí__  
__si ese día__, __no te hubiera dejado partir__  
__Cómo sería__, b__esar tus labios cada amanecer__  
__Poder perderme cada noche en tu querer..._

-¡¿Qué cosa?! ¡Como llegas aquí y me dices que te vas! ¡No puedes hacerme esto, escuchaste!- me asuste ante su grito, es verdad que muchas veces discutíamos y nos gritábamos, pero nunca como ahora. Vi como se acercaba a mí y por puro instinto trate de escaparme de su agarre, pero no fui lo suficientemente rápida para eso, me agarro de los brazos y me abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho, no quería estar así con él, intenté que me soltara, pero en vez de eso las lagrimas que había estado reprimiendo se escapaban ahora de mis ojos sin que las pudiera detener.

-¡Déjame Inuyasha! No tienes derecho de reclamarme ante mi toma de decisiones, eres un egoísta, insensible… -no podía… no podía insultarlo, lo único que pude hacer fue llorar mas fuerte mientras me dejaba abrazar por él.

-Kag, no te vayas ¡Quédate a mi lado por favor!- que lindas sonaban esas palabras ahora que me las decía, por un momento estuve dispuesta a rechazar la oferta, quedarme a su lado y ser… nada, solo podía ser su amiga, eso me ofreció el y eso es lo que seria.

-Lo siento Inuyasha, es lo mejor para mi carrera profesional… y también para mí- me separo de sus brazos y me miro fijamente- durante mucho tiempo eh tratado de dejar esto que siento por ti, pero tener aquí me lo hace difícil- no era mi intención decirle esas cosas, pero era la única forma de que me entendiera. Sé que mis palabras le causaron efecto ya que cuando intente soltarme, me dejo libre inmediatamente- Yo… me iré y estudiare para sacarle provecho a esta oportunidad que se me ah dado y si tengo suerte- no pude evitarlo y con mucho cuidado puso una de mis manos en su mejilla- te podre olvidar.

-¿De verdad tienes que irte?- sonaba tan dolido ¿de verdad le afectaba tanto mi partida? "claro, si eres su amiga, por eso le duele" me decepcione por la respuesta que mi mismo cerebro me estaba dando. Estaba a punto de sacar mi mano de su mejilla pero el puso su mano sobre la mía impidiendo que hiciera eso.

-Es lo mejor para todos Inu, Kikyo estará feliz con mi partida, tú podrás concentrar en ella si preocuparte que una niña como yo este molestándote y yo… yo podre olvidarte y cuando vuelva, volveré a hacer tu amiga de siempre- aunque mi corazón se estuviera destruyendo por dentro, le sonreí ¿Que mas podía hacer? No quería su lastima, prefería irme dignamente, en vez de causarle más daño en mi pobre corazón.

-¿Cuando te vas?

-Dentro de 3 días

_*** 3 días después ***_

Ahí se encontraba ahora… tenía todo estaba listo para partir a Estados Unidos. En estos tres días que habían pasado no había llamada a Inuyasha y tampoco había recibido una llamada de él. No pudo evitar que un pequeño sollozo escapara de su garganta ante el hecho de que no le importaba en lo mas mínimo que se fuera, que no la volviera a ver. De seguro de cierta forma estaba aliviado con su partida, se sacaría un estorbo de encima y sería feliz con su amada Kikyo.

Sintió como tocaban su puerta, de segura era su mama para partir al aeropuerto. Se seco rápidamente cualquier rastro de lagrima que pudiera llegar a tener en su cara y con la mejor sonrisa le abrió la puerta a su mama.

-¿Tienes todo listo Kagome?- su mama se acerco a su cama y se sentó en ella mientras la miraba.

-¡Claro que si mama! Llevo mi ropa y unos cuantos artículos personales… si me llegara a faltar algo me lo envías por correo- me senté al lado de ella y me vi envuelta en sus brazos mientras sentía como mi polera era mojada por sus lagrimas- ¿Mamá?

-No puedo creer que te vayas… te echare tanto de menos hija- se alejo de mi para mirarme a los ojos mientras me sonreía.

-Yo también mamá, pero es por el bien de mi carrera, es una oportunidad única y no la desaprovechare

-Lo sé, lo sé. Es solo que me te irás tan lejos- suspiro mientras se levantaba de mi cama y se acercaba a la puerta- es momento de irse Kagome, te esperaremos abajo.

-Si mama- vi como cerraba la puerta y me dejaba sola en mi cuarto. Suspire mientras me levantaba de mi cama y agarraba mis maletas mientras salía de mi pieza para no volver por un buen tiempo.

_*** Aeropuerto de Tokio ***_

Al llegar al aeropuerto, todos sus amigos estaban ahí o casi todos por lo menos. No pude evitar sentirme triste al no ver a Inuyasha… ¿Tan poco le importaba acaso? Sacudí mi cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, si no quería venir era problema de él, no suyo. Así que cambie mi cara a uno alegre y me acerque a Sango y a todos mis amigos que me estaban acompañando

No supo en qué momento pero ya casi era hora de partir, así que me empecé a despedir.

-Kagome hija, no olvide llamar cuando llegues a Estados Unidos y decirme como llegaste, ¿De acuerdo?- mi mama me abrazaba bien fuerte, tanto que casi no podía respirar- y no hables con ningún desconocido.

-Si mama, no te preocupes- sonreía no mas ante lo último dicho por mi mama, pareciera que le hablaba a una niña de 10 años.

-Hermana, ¿Podrías comprarme unos videos juegos cuando llegues allá?- cuando mire a mi pequeño hermano me agache para estar a su altura y poder revolverle el cabello de forma juguetona.

-Claro que si enano, solo si te sacas buenas calificaciones, si no, no te daré nada- varios de mis otros amigos me dieron regalos para acordarme de ellos y me deseaban buena suerte en mi viaje.

_Cómo sería...__Soñar sin sentir dudas__  
__Cómo sería, Respirar sin desesperación__  
__Cómo sería__, __Jamás preguntar quizás...__  
_

-¡Amiga, te extrañare tanto mientras no estés aquí!- la abrace con todas mis fuerzas… sin duda a quien mas echaría de menos será a Sango ¡Ella era única! Era casi como su hermana.

-¡Yo también te extrañare amiga! Te escribiré y hablaremos por chat ¿Te parece?-no me gustaba verla llorar, a si que con cuidado le limpie las traviesas lagrimas que tenia y le sonreí.

-¿Y a mí también me escribirás y hablar por chat supongo, cierto?- Me volteé lentamente y ahí estaba el, tan hermoso como siempre, mirándome, esperando una respuesta de mi parte. No pensé que vendría la verdad, pero cuando vi que hacia una mueca no me pude quedar callada por más tiempo ¿Qué me había preguntado? ¡Ah sí! Ya me acorde.

-Claro que si Inuyasha, aunque no sé si puedas, ya que eres un hombre muy ocupado- Definitivamente era un estúpido. Vi como suspiraba y extendía sus brazos esperando a que yo me acercara. Dude por unos segundos en si debía acercarme o no, pero al final solo sonreí y me acerque para poder sentir una última vez el calor de su cuerpo. Extrañaría esto, pero con el viaje lograría olvidarlo o eso esperaba, sentí como suspiraba y lo mire extrañada, pero ignore esto y seguí unos segundos más en sus brazos.

Volví a la realidad cuando escuche que anunciaban mi vuelo, había llegado la hora. Me separe de Inuyasha y el se agacho para depositar un delicado beso en mi mejilla ante lo que solo me sonroje y le sonreí enternecida por el gesto. Me despedí de todos de nuevo y agarre mis maletas caminando hacia mi nuevo destino.

Ahora me encontraba mirando por la ventanilla del avión como las nubes me daban un espectáculo único, era hermoso. Suspire una vez mas y me dispuse a ponerme los audífonos para dormir un rato, estaba cansada y lo mejor sería llegar relajada y con energías a su nuevo hogar por el próximo semestre. Antes de cerrar mis ojos me propuse una meta que no me iría sin cumplirla… olvidar completamente a Inuyasha, sería difícil, pero no imposible. Con este último pensamiento me quede profundamente dormida.

_Cómo sería__, q__ué hubiera sido de mí__  
__Si ese día, no te hubiera dejado partir__  
__Cómo sería__, b__esar tus labios cada amanecer__  
__Poderme cada noche en tu querer...__  
__Cómo sería...__Cómo sería..._

Fin cap 2

**Bien.. Creo que me extendí un poco con este capítulo jejeje pero mientras escribía me fui inspirando y cuando me di cuenta tenía todo esto! Y no quise separarlo para ponerlo en más capítulos ni nada.**

**Creo que muchas de nosotras nos han pasado algo similar a lo de Kagome ¿O soy la única? Que haces algo (bueno en este caso rechazas a alguien) y después te arrepientes hasta el fondo de tu corazón! Uuff horrible! **

**Bueno espero que les guste! Esperare sus reviews! Si les gustaría que pasa algo en la historia, o que Kagome se olvide de Inu o vuelva más enamorada aun de él, o que Inu vaya a buscarla.. Lo que sea díganme nomas! Recibo criticas, sugerencias, todo! jajaja**

**Saludos miko kaoru-sama :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**No me maten! Perdón por la demora! no fue mi intención enserio, pero tuve uno que otro problema para poder ingresar a mi cuenta y subir el cap, solo podía dejar reviews u.u y admito que me falto inspiración para poder hacer este cap, pero gracias a una amiga, me inspire para hacer esta continuación. Abajito pondré todos los agradecimientos! :D**

**Mientras hice esta historia estaba escuchando la canción "tu recuerdo" de Ricky Martin, escúchenla mientras van leyendo. Espero que les guste! Links aquí abajito :P  
**

watch?v=tn5b4-VbULs

**PD: no lo eh puesto antes pero los personajes no son míos (lamentablemente) si no que de Rumiko Takahashi, ahora si a leer! :D**

**-dialogo-**

"**pensamiento"**

Mi mejor amiga

Con Inuyasha en Tokio

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que se fue? ¿Un mes? ¿Dos meses? La verdad no lo sabía. A su mente vino ese día en el aeropuerto cuando se despidió de ella, recordaba el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo mientras la abrazaba y la suavidad de su mejilla cuando deposito en ella un suave beso. La echaba de menos y sentía un vacío muy grande en su corazón que ni siquiera Kikyo podía llenar.

Tu recuerdo sigue aquí  
Como un aguacero rompe fuerte sobre mí  
Pero a fuego lento quema y moja por igual  
Y ya no sé lo que pensar  
Si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal

"Kikyo" Suspiro sin poder evitarlo. Mire sutilmente a mi derecha para observar a Kikyo que estaba a mi lado concentrada viendo la película. Últimamente estaba un poco distante con ella, siempre andaba inventando excusas para no ir a verla o hasta para salir, sabía que ella no tenía la culpa de su mal humor o de su notable estado de casi depresión en el que se encontraba ¡Pero es que no lo podía evitar! Además cuando estaban los dos juntos, era ella que pagaba los platos rotos haciendo muchas veces que se enojara con él o, como la semana pasada, haciéndola llorar. No entendía como es que a pesar de todo ella aun no lo mandaba a la punta del cerro y terminaba con él, en vez de eso, lo perdonaba y hacia como si nada hubiese, suspire de nuevo… si supiera lo que en verdad estaba sintiendo últimamente.

Desde aquel suceso en el parque no se podía sacar a Kagome de la cabeza, aun recordaba sus besos, su cara cuando le confesó sus sentimientos y como él la había rechazo.

****Flash back****

Me quede en shock en el mismo momento que sentí sus labios sobre los míos, ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?! Trate de alejarla de mí lo más suave posible, pero solo se aferro mas a mí. Podía ver sus ojos cerrados, sentía su respiración sobre mi cara, sentía como sus labios se movían contra los míos y debo reconocer que sabía cómo besar, pero eso no me hizo flaquear, aun trate de alejarla de mí tratando de hacerla entrar en razón cada vez que se separaba de mis labios

Un beso gris, un beso blanco  
Todo depende del lugar  
Que yo me fui, eso está claro  
Pero tu recuerdo no se va

-Kag... Kagome… que… - cuando sentí su lengua rozando mis labios me sentí desfallecer, fue el roce más excitante que hubiese sentido en mi vida hasta ahora y no pude no responderle. Con un hambre que yo mismo desconocía la empecé a besar y la empuje contra el árbol y escuche como soltaba un pequeño gemido que me inundo por completo. Empecé a bajar mis manos hasta posarlas en su cintura y no pude evitar apretarla suavemente y soltarla, apretarla y soltarla escuchando como su respiración se aceleraba aun más y su beso se ponía más fiero.

Estaba tan concentrado besando a Kagome que no supo en qué momento ella había abierto mi camisa y ahora tocaba mi pecho de una forma… enloquecedora. Me separe de ella rápidamente al darme cuenta de que estaba haciendo.

-Kagome, esto no está bien, tengo novia, tu eres mi amiga, esto no debió pasar- me di la vuelta y me aleje de ella rápidamente, no fuera a hacer cosa que me lanzara sobre ella y... mejor ni pienso que podríamos hacer.

-Inuyasha, sé que no es el mejor momento, pero hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace tiempo- sentí como se acercaba a mí y me agarraba de mis brazos para darme vuelta, me miro a los ojos y con una mirada decidida me dijo lo que hace años había esperado escuchar- Te amo, te amo como no tienes idea y me duele mucho verte con Kikyo o con cualquier mujer.

Siento tus labios en las noches de verano  
Ahí están, cuidándome en mi soledad  
Pero a veces me quieren matar

-Kag… yo- y ahí estaba, lo que hace cinco años era lo que más anhelaba escuchar, pero ahora que estaba frente a mí, no es lo que quería oír.

-Se que piensas que esto lo debí hacer hace muchos atrás y que ahora no es el mejor momento- la mire sorprendido, es lo mismo que estaba pensando en este momento, bueno no por nada es mi mejor amiga ¿no?- Pero ya no puedo más con este sentimiento, de verdad ¡Te amo!- se que estaba esperando una respuesta ¡Algo! Pero ni mi cuerpo ni mi mente estaban reaccionando en este momento- dime algo Inuyasha

-Lo siento Kagome, pero yo no siento lo mismo que tu, amo a Kikyo- vi como me miraba por unos segundo, como queriendo decirme algo, pero solo se mordió su labio y agacho la mirada- te quiero Kag, pero solo como mi amiga, lo siento.

Tu recuerdo sigue aquí  
Como un aguacero rompe fuerte sobre mí  
Pero a fuego lento, quema y moja por igual  
Y ya no sé lo que pensar  
Si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal

Me sentí la peor basura del mundo cuando vi sus hermosos ojos llenarse de aquel liquido salino que tanto detestaba ver, me acerque queriendo abrazarla, pero ella se alejo de mi en el momento que vio mis intenciones y eso me lastimo más de lo que pensaba.

-Entiendo Inuyasha, no es que estuviese esperando que me digieras que también me amaras ni nada de eso, solo… solo necesitaba decírtelo de una vez por todas-cuando me miro, vi todo el dolor que sentía en esos momentos, pero aun así me sonrió como siempre lo hacía.

-Kag...-intente acercarme de nuevo pero ella se alejo de mi.

-No te preocupes Inuyasha, yo… yo siempre estaré para ti, soy tu amiga, eso no va a cambiar, haremos como que no paso nada ¿SI?- aunque por dentro decía que no, lo único que atine a hacer fue mover mi cabeza en forma afirmativa.

****End Flash Back****

A veces gris, a veces blanco  
Todo depende del lugar  
Que tú te fuiste, eso es pasado  
Sé que te tengo que olvidar  
Pero yo le puse una velita a to's mis santos  
Ahí está, pa' que pienses mucho en mí  
No dejes de pensar en mí

No entendía que le pasaba ¡Kagome era su amiga! No podía estar pensando en ella de otras formas, es decir, el amaba a Kikyo ¿cierto?

-Odio mi vida-susurre despacio para que Kikyo no lo escuchara.

-¿Dijiste algo?-la miró por unos instantes, la mire fijamente detallando su hermosa cara, su nariz respingada, su lacio cabello, sus labios rosados y esos ojos que a pesar de mostrarle amor, se veían fríos. Era hermosa no lo podía negar, era uno de los chicos mas envidiados en la universidad por estar con "la mujer perfecta" según decían sus mismos amigos, pero al verla fijamente, en vez de verla a ella vio a Kagome, estaba con su típica sonrisa que iluminaba todo a su alrededor y sus ojos brillantes de pura emoción, sacudí mi cabeza para alejar esa imagen de mi cabeza, definitivamente esto es una mierda.

-Nada amor, concentrémonos en la película-le sonreí para que no se preocupara, a lo que me miro sin creerme nada, pero volvió a poner su atención a la película.

Suspire nuevamente ¿Cuántas veces eh suspirado en menos de una hora? Sentía que muchas… tenía un tremendo lío en mi interior, no sabía que estaba sintiendo por Kagome nuevamente, desde que lo beso y se fue no a podido pensar en nada más que en ella, esto estaba mal, muy mal.

Cuando ella lo rechazo hace cuatro años le dolió mucho, pero logro sacar ese sentimiento y todos eran felices ¿Por qué tenía que confesársele ella ahora? ¿Por qué no guardar esos sentimientos y seguir con la vida que estaban? Fruncí mis cejas ante este pensamiento, definitivamente estaba siendo injusto.

Tu recuerdo sigue aquí  
Como un aguacero rompe fuerte sobre mí  
Pero a fuego lento, quema y moja por igual  
Y ya no sé lo que pensar  
Si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal

Pero lo que más lo entristecía de todo esto, es que en todo este tiempo no ha sabido nada de ella, nunca la encontraba conectada, no respondía sus llamadas y menos los mensajes ¡Era tan frustrante! A eso hay que sumarle que la metiche de Sango estaba constantemente preguntándole por ella o si sabía lo último que le había pasado en su estadía en Nueva York "pareciera que lo hiciera adrede"

-"lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora es dejar de pensar estupideces y poner atención a esta película que estoy viendo"-busque la mano de Kikyo y la apreté suavemente, ella me miró confundida, pero luego me regalo una sonrisa y se apoyo en mi hombro.

****Casa de Inuyasha***

Me tire en mi cama cansado de todo, luego de haber visto esa película con Kikyo, habían ido a comer y después la había acompañado hasta su casa caminando y no quedaba muy cerca que digamos, alargue mi brazo para prender mi radio mientras cerraba mis ojos para relajarme un rato. En la soledad de mi habitación sentía que todo estaba bien, que no había preocupaciones ni nada.

El molesto ruido de mi celular me despertó, y cuando vi la hora me di cuenta de que eran 00:17, no me di cuenta en qué momento me quede dormido y se supone que hablaría con Miroku a las 23:40 por el chat para ponernos de acuerdo en una salida que haríamos el fin de semana, así que rápidamente busque mi notebook y lo prendí mientras iba por algo de comer.

Después de recibir el regaño por parte de Miroku y ponernos de acuerdo para el fin de semana, estaba listo para volver a dormir pero justo en ese instante lo vi… vi como el chat me mostraba que Kagome se acababa de conectar. Me sentía nervioso, no sabía si me hablaría o tal como lo dijo no lo haría. Me quede ahí, esperando por si es que me hablaba o no, pero al parecer no lo haría ya que había pasado media hora y aun no me saludaba, así que me arme de valor y empecé yo la conversación

**Inuyasha: ¡Hola Kag! ¿Cómo va todo por esos lados? :)**

Espere a que me contestara, pero no pasaba nada ¿De verdad cortaría toda comunicación conmigo? ¿Tanto así era su meta de olvidarse de mí que no me hablaría más? Me deprimí mucho más al ver que pasaban los segundos y no me contestaba y cuando estaba a punto de cerrar el chat e irme a la cama me respondió

**Kagome: Hola Inuyasha, estoy bien gracias por preguntar... ¿Y tú?**

**Inuyasha: Bien, bien… Cansado de la Universidad, pero nada más... ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te ha tratado la gente neoyorkina?**

(Piensa en mí) Es antídoto y veneno al corazón  
(Te hace bien) Que quema y moja, que viene y va  
(Tu dónde estás?) Atrapado entre los versos

Y el adiós

Me sentía como un adolescente de nuevo, no podía controlar los nervios y las ansías que me respondiera luego

**Kagome: Me han tratado bien, ya tengo varios amigos que me han mostrado los alrededores, los mejores lugares para comer y me ayudan en todo lo que necesito jeje**

**Inuyasha: Que bueno que te estén cuiden y que te estén alimentando jajajaja**

¿Qué más le podía escribir? ¿Por qué ahora le costaba tantos poder comunicarse con ella?

**Kagome: ¿Cómo esta Miroku? Sango me conto que tuvo unos problemas en la universidad…**

**Inuyasha: Ese libidinoso está bien, como siempre corriendo detrás de la primera mujer que ve y tratando de conquistarla**

**Kagome: Me alegro que lo haya solucionado :)**

Tenía tantas cosas de que hablarle, tanto que contarle, que preguntarle ¿Qué había hecho en todo ese tiempo? ¿Por qué no le contestaba las llamadas y los mensajes? ¿Quiénes eran sus nuevos amigos? ¿Habrá encontrado a algún hombre que le haga compañía? ¿Habrá encontrado a alguien que me reemplace en su corazón? ¿Se habrá olvidado de mí en tan poco tiempo?

**Kagome: Me tengo que ir, tengo cosas que hacer**

Tu recuerdo sigue aquí  
Como aguacero de Mayo

Rompe fuerte sobre mí  
Y cae tan fuerte que hasta me quema hasta la piel  
Quema y moja por igual  
Y ya no sé lo que pensar  
Si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal

**Inuyasha: Pero si son casi la 01:00 de la mañana**

No quería que se fuera, no quería dejar de hablar con ella, sentía que Kagome había puesto una muralla entre ambos y eso le dolía en el fondo de su corazón.

**Kagome: Baka, acá van a hacer las 14:00 jajaja Ya nos vemos, saludos a todos por allá**

**Inuyasha: ¡Cierto! Se me había olvidado jajaja Bye Kagome**

-Kagome se ha desconectado-

Me quede unos minutos viendo la pantalla de mi computadora, fue una muy breve charla, pero por lo menos había hablado con ella. Se notaba distante con él, pero por lo menos estaba viva y eso era lo importante.

Tal vez estaba siendo muy insistente, debía darle su espacio para pensar y… "¿Y que se olvide de ti?" Sacudí mi cabeza con fastidio, yo amo a Kikyo, ella es la mujer para mí, lo mío con Kagome pudo haber sido hace cinco años, no ahora.

Tu recuerdo sigue aquí  
Le lo lay lelo lelo  
Rompe fuerte sobre mí  
Pero que rompe, rompe, el corazón  
Quema y moja por igual  
Sé que te tengo que olvidar  
Si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal

Enojado conmigo mismo y por mis pensamientos, me tire en la cama y me dispuse a dormir después de un día agotador y de mi pequeña, pero no por eso menos importante, charla con Kagome. Con este último pensamiento me dormí con una sonrisa en mis labios

**aries96: muchas gracias por tu review! Tengo varias ideas para la conti y no se con cual quedarme aun jajaja espero que te haya gustado este cap, sé que me demore, pero eh estado con falta de inspiración, pero ya volvió jajaja :P**

**TheInuyasha: qué bueno que te haya gustado! Ya estaré actualizando pronto para que sigas leyendo :P**

**whater black eyes****: gracias por el review! Como dije tengo muchas ideas en mente jajajja ese Inuyasha no sabe lo que le espera :P**

**Kimberly: gracias por tus palabras! Me encanto leerlo enserio :) espero que te guste este cap y tendre en cuenta lo que me dices :)**

**Marianux****: gracias por tu review! Espero te guste la conti :) **

**Guest: gracias por tu review! Espero que te guste este cap, se viene! Se viene! Jajaja :D**

**majo-kun: tengo algo muy interesante para el futuro de la historia jijijijij hay veras que pasara :D**

**kira-taisho-128****: Me alegro que te haya gustado los otros cap! Espero que este tmbn te guste, tengo muchas cosas planeadas para Kagome e Inuyasha jajaaj :P**

**Les gusto el cap ¿o no? ¿Qué les parece la actitud que está tomando Kagome con nuestro lindo Inuyasha? Esperare sus comentarios (sean de que les gusto o que les desagrado u.u)**

**Saluditos! Miko Kaoru-sama**

**PD: no se vayan sin dejar sus reviews jajajaja xD**


End file.
